Heaven Save Us
by Elaris
Summary: AU This is a fic that I'm doing with two of my cousins and a friend. Crossover of Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, DBZ, and the tv show Angel. Summary and Bio's inside. R&R Tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

** Prologue:**

This story is an anime crossover between Inuyasha, Trigun, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters that are in this story are Inuyasha, Legato, Kenshin, and Hiei (among others). The story takes place in present day America, at Central Square high school. (There may be a second Prologue, in case of confusion.) Now here's the bio's for the story:

****

Main Characters:

Girl Bio's:

Name-Thorn

Age-16; Grade- 10

Hair Color- Brown

Eye Color- Hazel

Race- Cat Demon

Powers- Claws, fangs, telekinetic

Name- Sirius

Age-16; Grade-10

Eye Color- Blue-Green

Hair Color- Golden-Brown

Race- Sayain

Powers- Basic sayain powers (energy blasts and other stuff), flying, freezing time, telekinetic, Can see the future through visions 

Name- Kanna

Age- 15; Grade- 9

Eye Color- Silver

Hair Color- Black w/ Red tips

Powers- Ice (freezing, etc.)

Name- Sotaru

Age- 17; Grade- 11

Eye Color- Gold when in true form, Dark-Blue when in human form

Hair Color- Silver w/black and red tips in true form, Black w/Red tips in human form

Race- 1/2 Vampire, 1/2 Dog Demon 

Powers- Creating energy bow/arrow(s) and sword, speed, flying, claws, fangs, dance of the dead, tornado of darkness, tidal wave of death, tidal wave of the dead, telekinetic, turning into a bat, taking energy from organisms

Personality- Kind, generous when in the mood, anti-social unless talking to Thorn, Sirius, or Kanna, hyper at when given sugar, hot head (really, really bad temper).

Weapons- Energy bow/arrow(s) and sword, Double-bladed chain

**Boy Bio's:**

Name- Legato Bluesummers

Age- 17; Grade- 11

Eye Color- Gold

Hair Color- Royal Blue

Race- Human

Powers- Telekinetic (Telepath)

Weapons- Mind, hands, 

Name- Kenshin Himura

Age- 17; Grade- 11

Eye Color- Battousai: Gold; Kenshin: Violet

Hair Color- Red-Orange

Race- Human 

Powers- Elemental Forces, has wings

Weapons- Reverse blade sword

Name- Hiei

Age- 17; Grade- 11

Eye Color- Crimson

Hair Color- Black

Race- Fire Demon

Powers- Fist of the mortal flame, Dragon of the darkness flame, unusual speed, Sword of the darkness flame, telekinetic

Weapons- Katana/Sword, Jagan eye

Name- Inuyasha

Age- 18; Grade- 11 (Failed, but he'll never admit to it. He'll say he got held back)

Eye Color- Demon=Gold; Human=Violet

Hair Color- Demon= Silver w/ dog ears; Human=Black

Race- 1/2 dog demon; 1/2 Human

Powers- Claws, fangs, unusual speed, wind scar, Iron reaver soul stealer

Weapons- Sword (Tetsusaiga)

****

Pairings:

Thorn/Legato

Sirius/Kenshin

Kanna/Hiei

Sotaru/Inuyasha

Descriptions of Attacks Done by Sotaru:

Dance of the Dead- Sotaru raises the dead and has them attack the opponent. Throughout the attack her eyes don't have pupils.

Tornado of Darkness- A tornado swallows everything in its path (no matter what). Everything that gets swallowed up floats in a nothingness. This attack is impossible to control and is rarely used. Her eyes turn/glow black. 

Tidal Wave of Death- A giant wave that causes death to its victims, by touch. Her eyes turn/glow dark-blue. 

Tidal Wave of the Dead- A giant wave of dead bodies that cling the opponent while slowly killing the enemy (basically the bodies drown the opponent). Her eyes turn/glow blood red. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: There will be more characters. They defiantly won't be main characters, but there will be more. I might not update unless I get reviews, that tell me to update, but I might still update anyways. I know that I said that I wouldn't do this (Inuyasha's Day Out-Author's Note), but I want to know who like it and who don't. 


	2. The New Arrivals

****

Heaven Save Us

Chapter 2:

It was a normal day as usual. The only thing that wasn't normal was her. The young girl was forced awake by her mother yelling at her to get out of bed. "I'M UP!" the girl yelled to her mom, when she heard her mom's footsteps coming towards her bedroom. "You better be!" answered the girl's mom. The girl jumped out of bed and went to take a shower, then changed into a new pair of clothes and put her pajamas on her bed. The girl put on a skin-tight pair of black jeans, and a half sleeved, black, V-neck shirt. When she was done she put on her make-up, body spray, and jewelry. Then she brushed her long shiny-black hair with red tips, and put it up in a ponytail, then the girl turned the pony tail into a bun. Then the girl did the last thing she did every morning, and that was brushing her teeth. When the girl was done brushing her teeth, the girl put on a pair of adidas sneakers and a black sweat jacket and went to the end of her driveway to get on the bus. No sooner did the girl reach the end of her driveway, the bus arrived. The girl got on the bus and took her seat next to a girl with long golden-brown hair that was in a low ponytail. "Hey Siri!" the girl said to the girl she sat in the seat behind Siri. "Hey Sotaru!" replied Siri. "The first day of doom, is about to begin!" Sotaru said while sighing heavily, "Where's Kanna?" asked Sotaru. "She's in the front talking to Savannah, never mind here she comes." answered Siri. A girl came walking up the isle. She had long shiny-black hair with red tips, like Sotaru's. "Hey Sotaru!" the girl named Kanna said while sitting in the seat across from Siri. "Hey, Kanna! What were you guys talking about?" Sotaru asked. "I was just about to tell you, but you interrupted. Anyways, Savannah told me that there's a couple of new guys that's coming to our school!" Kanna said while smiling. "How many?" Sotaru asked. "Four, and heard that they're in our grade!" Kanna said, while continuing her smile. Just then a girl with long shiny-brown hair and hazel eyes, got on the bus, "Hey guys!" the girl said to the three, while approaching their seats. "Hey Thorn!" the three girls said in unison. "What'cha talkin' about?" Thorn asked the girls, while sitting in the seat across from Sotaru. Kanna's face lit up, then she told her what she heard from her friend. Then the bus stopped at another bus stop. Four boys got on the bus, every girl on the bus except for Thorn, Sirius, Kanna, and Sotaru, whistled. Three of the boys, just smiled smugly and started walking to the back of the bus. The fourth followed with a bright smile on his face, but it was a genuine smile. "Hello, ladies!" the one that was smiling said, "My name is Kenshin Himura, but you can call me Kenshin!" Kenshin had violet eyes and had red-orange hair that ended in the middle of his back. "These are my friends, Legato, Inuyasha, and Hiei." Kenshin said, while pointing to a guy that had short royal blue hair that covered his left eye and gold eyes, then pointing to a guy that had unusually silver hair that ended in the middle of his back and gold eyes, then he pointed to a rather short guy that had spikey black hair and crimson colored eyes. They just smiled smugly, "Could we sit with you four lovely ladies?" Kenshin asked politely. Siri nodded, "Sure!" she said while blushing a little. Kenshin sat with Siri, Legato sat with Thorn, Inuyasha sat with Sotaru, and Hiei sat with Kanna. Inuyasha and Hiei sat on the inside with their arms crossed over their chest smugly. "So, what are your names?" Kenshin asked the three girls. "I'm Sirius, but you can call me Siri. This is Kanna, Thorn, and Sotaru!" Siri said while pointing to them as she spoke. Kanna and Thorn waved vigorously, while Sotaru sat in the seat with her arms crossed over her chest, "Hn." Sotaru said when Siri got to her. "Uh, nice to meet you!" Kenshin said, smiling brightly. Sotaru rolled her eyes, "Uh, don't mind her. She has anti-social problems!" Kanna said to Kenshin. "Well, actually she just doesn't really like new comers!" Siri argued. Sotaru scowled and ignored them. "So, what grade are you guys in?" Thorn asked curiously. "Well, Legato, Hiei, Inuyasha, and I are all in eleventh grade. Inuyasha's suppose to be in twelfth, but he failed." Kenshin replied to Thorn. Inuyasha growled, "I didn't fail, I got held back!" Inuyasha yelled at Kenshin, while cracking his knuckles. "If, there's going to be any fighting then, I will do it! Not you!" Sotaru said coldly to Inuyasha. He scowled at her, "Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" Inuyasha yelled back at her. Sotaru narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, and was about to say something before she interrupted, "Ooo, you shouldn't have done that!" a voice from the seat in front of Siri said to Inuyasha. "She's known for hurting people very badly! Believe me, I should know!" the voice continued. "Jeff go away!" Thorn said annoyed by this person. Sotaru scowled at Jeff, "Yeah, go away before I kill you!" Sotaru said while smirking evilly. "Calm down Sotaru! He's not worth your anger!" Siri said to her friend. "You maybe right, but he is worth my fist!" Sotaru said while plotting a way to kill Jeff! Siri put her hand up to her forehead and sighed exasperated, "I guess nothing can get to her!" "So, what grades are you girls in?" Kenshin asked. "Well, Siri and I are in tenth grade!" Thorn said while smiling. "But since they're so smart they got to skip tenth grade, so they're actually in eleventh grade with me! But I would really like to know how that happened, considering that Thorn's as dumb as dirt, and Siri has serious mental problems!" Sotaru said to Kenshin. Both Siri and Thorn hit Sotaru on the head, "Hey, don't hit me for telling the truth!" Sotaru said annoyed. "Well, at least I didn't fail art, I mean how can you fail art when you're a good drawer?" Thorn asked, but yet stated at the same time. Sotaru shrugged, then scowled, "Leave me alone!" Thorn smiled in triumph. "And Kanna skipped two grades making her in the same grade as us!" Siri said finishing what Thorn started. "Yeah, I don't how that happened either, stupid board of education!" Sotaru muttered under breath, so nobody heard. Then they arrived at school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well, how did you like it? Review me please to tell me. And, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Rurouni Kenshin. But I own Sotaru, the other people belong to my cousins and one of my friends. Any other people mentioned in the chapter are real people! Well, C YA!^^ 


	3. The Wait

****

Heaven Save Us

Chapter 3:

A/N: The next chapter is going to be mostly about Thorn and Legato! I just thought that you guys and girls might want to know!^^

The bus had gotten to the school early, as usual. So everyone on the bus had to wait on the bus as usual. "Hey, how come you don't talk?" Kanna asked Hiei while poking him, "Yeah, you to?!?!" Thorn said while doing the same thing to Legato. Kanna was answered with a "Hn." While Legato just ignored Thorn completely. But that was a wrong thing to do, since you can't ignore Thorn without paying the consequences! Thorn kept poking him until he answered, "Do you have a problem?" "Yeah, as a matter of fact she does! She's mental, and weir... I mean gifted! ^_^" Sotaru said while smiling and nodding her head like an idiot! Thorn blinks, then smiles, ^_^ "Yup, and proud of it!" Siri shakes her head while sighing, "I'm surrounded by idiots! -_-" "So, who's your homebase (homeroom) teacher?" Kenshin asked. "Mine is Mrs. Wheaton, Thorn's is Miss Oleyourryk, Kanna's is Mrs. Rosati, and Sotaru's is Mrs. Brouse! Who are your guys'?" Siri answered. "You're kidding right?" Legato asked. They all shake their heads. "So, you mean to say that I'm going to be stuck with her in my homebase?" Legato asked hoping that she was lying. "Unless, you have a different teacher then, you're stuck with her!" Kanna said answering his question. He sighs, Thorn blinks and smiles, "Yay, I get to annoy Legato!" "Boy, do I feel bad for you!" Sotaru said while smiling at Legato. Legato sighed. "I have the same homebase as you!" Kenshin said to Siri. Her face lit up, "Cool!" Inuyasha frowned when he looked at his schedule, "I'm stuck with you!" he said while pointing at Sotaru. "Just great! -_-" Sotaru answered while sighing heavily. Hiei looked at his schedule, "I'm stuck with you." Hiei said while pointing at Kanna. Kanna hit his hand, "Don't you know that it's not polite to point at people!?!?" Kanna stated, but asked at the same time. Hiei rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of torture, everyone was let of the bus. "Since you guys are new, we'll show where your homebase class is!" Siri said to all of them. Thorn and Kanna nod as if to agree with Siri, but Sotaru didn't answer. "Sure!" Kenshin answered in a to cheerful of a voice. "Right Sotaru?!?!?" Siri said angry. "I don't think so! I've got places to go, and things to do!" replied Sotaru, walking away. "You get to miss class!" Siri said with a sly smile on her face. Sotaru stopped, "Really?" Siri nodded. "Ok, what are waiting for!?!?" Sotaru said while walking ahead of everyone. Siri shook her head sighing, and couldn't help but smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry, that it's short, but too much homework and I just got ungrounded! Anyways here it is, and I hoped you like it! 

WARNING: The next chapter will contain Thorn and Legato!

Anyways, C YA!^^


	4. Sparks of Love and Rampaging CheerLeader...

****

Heaven Save Us

Chapter 4:

They walked up the stairs to a hall that was lined with red lockers. "I talked to the principal, and he said that we could all go into one homebase for today." Siri said with a smile on her face. "Well, Mrs. Brouse is really fun I've met her before and she's really fun! So, I think we should go there!" Kanna said to everyone else. Sotaru shook her head, "I don't think so! You guys aren't coming to my homebase." Sotaru said while opening her locker. "Ok, we'll take a vote! Besides, the guys get to vote so they might take your side!" Siri said looking over at the guys. "No, because I always loose!" Sotaru said while slamming her locker shut. '_Then again, I don' t think I really have a say in it._' Sotaru thought to herself. "Well, we're doing it anyways! Now, all in favor of going to Sotaru's homebase, raise your hand..." Siri, Kanna, and Thorn raised their hand. Inuyasha and Hiei raised their hands just to make Sotaru angry, and it worked like a charm. Legato didn't care so he didn't even bother, Kenshin didn't raise his hand because of the menacing look Sotaru was giving him. "We'll see you later!" Kanna smiled in triumph. Thorn, Siri, and Kanna started to walk away, "We're going to get a drink!" Thorn yelled back. Sotaru started to walk away, when... "Hey?" Kenshin spoke up. "Yeah." Sotaru stopped and turned around to look at Kenshin. "Can you show us where our lockers are?" Kenshin asked. Sotaru sighed annoyed, "Fine!" Sotaru walked over to them, "Let me see your schedules." They all handed Sotaru their schedules, "Inuyasha, you're here..." Sotaru pointed to the locker before hers, "Legato, you're here..." Sotaru pointed to the locker after hers, "Kenshin, you're here..." Sotaru pointed to the locker one over from Legato's, "And finally, Hiei , you're here!" Sotaru pointed one away from Kenshin's, "Do you need me to open them, for you too?" Sotaru asked sarcastically walking away. Although she didn't hear, but she was answered back with a "Hn." a "..." and a confused Kenshin! "Well, actually I do! -.-" Inuyasha replied bluntly. Soon after Sotaru left Thorn, Siri, and Kanna arrived. And what do you know Thorn's locker was next to Legato's, Siri's was next to Kenshin's, and Kanna's was next to Hiei's. "Where did Sotaru go?" Thorn asked curiously. "I think that she went to her homebase." Legato said with no emotion in his voice. "Oh, I can't wait to annoy her!^^" Thorn said while going off into her own little world. Siri just shook her head, while heavily sighing. "Let's go, or we'll be late!" Kanna said while walking toward Sotaru's homebase. Everyone followed close behind. When they got to the hombase they found Sotaru playing bop-it. "High score one hundred fifty three!" "Yes, I finally beat you! Now I'm champion again!" Sotaru said while doing a victory dance. "Sotaru, did you have sugar this morning?-.-" Kanna asked. Sotaru smiled, "Yeah! Why?" "Never mind. -_-" Kanna said while smiling, "This is going to be a long day!-.-" Everyone just stared at the not so anti-social girl. The other kids in the room looked at the newcomers strangely, "Who are they?" asked a boy. "They're just new people, no one important!" Sotaru jokingly. Inuyasha growled, and was about to reply, when the bell rang. "First, period everyone! Hit the bricks!" Mrs. Brouse called to everyone before they left. "So, where do I go now?" Legato asked looking at his schedule. "He's speaks it's a miracle!" Sotaru said sarcastically, "Now, we just have to get that one to speak." Sotaru finished pointing to Hiei. Hiei scowled, "Hn." While Legato read his schedule Thorn was reading it over his shoulder, "Yay, we have the same first period class!" Thorn said jumping up and down. "Oh, great! -_-" Legato said sighing. "Well, I'm stuck with Sotaru!" Inuyasha said annoyed. "I'm with Siri! ^_^" Kenshin said politely and cheerfully. "And I'm with, Hiei!" Kanna said while smiling. Hiei looked like he wasn't really paying attention. "Hey, Hiei! Did you hear that? You're with Kanna!" Inuyasha teased. "Hn." answered Hiei. "Well, we better get to class!" Kanna said while grabbing Hiei's arm and running off to their class. "Well, our class is this way!" Siri said while pointing the opposite way, and looking at Kenshin. They then left. Sotaru started to walk away, "Ya, comin' ?" Sotaru asked annoyed. "Yeah, unfortunately." Inuyasha replied walking toward Sotaru. "We should go!" Thorn said as she started to walk away. Legato followed close behind. As soon as they turned a corner, they seen a **_rather_** large group of cheer leaders. "LOOK, IT'S LEGATO!" they yelled at the same time. "Uh, I think you should run!" Thorn said to Legato as the cheer leaders charged. Legato ran as if his life depended on it, and by the way the cheer leaders were running it did! Legato found Thorn standing by an elevator, "I've got an idea. You hide over here, and let me do the rest!" Thorn said to Legato. Legato looked at Thorn funny, but listened to what she said anyways. Soon the group of girls arrived, "Where'd he go?" One of them asked. "In there..." Thorn said pointing to the actual spot he was. "I'm just kidding he went into the elevator! Hurry, you don't want to miss him!" Thorn said while pushing and shoving people into the elevator. "Hey, he's not in here!" The lead girl said to Thorn. "Sorry, my bad, but it's to late!" Just then the elevator doors closed and the elevator went downward. Legato came out of his hiding place, "I thought that you really were gonna tell them where I was!" "Well, number one; I did tell them where you were and number two; your problem is that you think! Follow mine and Sotaru's philosophy and never think! Although, she'll never admit to it!" Thorn said smiling. Legato didn't notice until now how beautiful Thorn was, wait what was he thinking he just meant her this morning. But, there was something different about her, besides the fact that she was weird or in her words gifted! He shrugged it off and started to walk to class, when he realized he didn't know where he was going, "We should go to class!" Legato said to Thorn trying to avoid eye contact. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" Thorn replied walking away, Legato following close behind. The next couple of periods went by very fast. It was now lunch. Every eleventh grader in the building was in the lunch room or line. Except for Thorn, Sotaru, Kanna, Siri, and the newcomers. "Hey Kanna!" Sotaru whispered. "Yeah." she answered back. "Has Hiei said anything yet?" Sotaru asked. "Uh, no, why?" "Just wondering! There's got to be some way to make him talk, it's just bugging me!" Sotaru replied back. "The weirdest things bug you, Sotaru!" Siri interjected. "It's not my fault! Now, time to think of a way to make him talk!" Sotaru said while going off into her own little world...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories! So hear it is! Would ya think? Review, Review, Review!!! And before I forget this chapter is for my friend Julie, she's been bugging me to update, so here it is! Well, C Ya!! ^_^ 


	5. Unexpectected Information Exchange

****

After Sotaru came out from her little world everyone got their lunch, then sat down in the lunch room. "So, where do you guys live?" Siri asked curiously. "Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. If looks could kill, then Inuyasha would be dead ten times over from the look he got from Sotaru. "Ignore him! That's what I do!" an emotionless voice called from behind them. Everyone looked to where the voice had come from to see Sesshomaru, Aoshi, Kuwabara, Vash, and Miroku. "Hello ladies!" Miroku chimed in. "NO!" all but Sotaru yelled. Miroku smiled innocently, "But I don't know what your talking about!" "You don't need to! We already know what you're going to say!" Thorn interjected. Miroku decided to sit on the end the bench that the girls were sitting, which happened to be next to Sotaru. Sotaru looked at Miroku like 'get away from me before I kill you'. Unfortunately, Miroku didn't notice. Miroku had happened to glance up and noticed Sesshomaru looking at him like 'If you don't get away from her, you're not gonna live to long'. But before Miroku could get up Sotaru pushed him off the bench and he landed on his butt. "Ow, that hurt!" Miroku said while rubbing his butt. Inuyasha started growling, at the sight of Sesshomaru. "What the he!! are you doing here?" Inuyasha spat out. Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha, "The real question is what are you doing here, little brother!" Kanna, Siri, Sotaru, and Thorn had spit the sprite remix they were drinking into Hiei, Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Legato's face. 

Vash, Kuwabara, and Miroku started laughing their heads off. Sesshomaru and Aoshi just smirked. "I'm so sorry!" Siri said while grabbing a bunch of napkins and giving them to Kenshin, Thorn and Kanna did the same to Legato and Hiei. Sotaru just sat there. Inuyasha sat there glaring at Sotaru mumbling many curses under his breath, as he grabbed napkins. Just then the bell rang, "Well, we have to go!" Kanna said while walking outside the lunchroom to wait for the others. "Why would you lovely ladies leave so soon?" Vash asked pervertedly. "Because we have to get to class." Siri answered. Thorn and Sotaru scowled, "To get away from you!" They answered in unison. "Well, you didn't have to be so mean about it!" Vash whined. The girls rolled their eyes and followed the guys out. 

Everyone decided not to talk about the incident in the lunch room and just went to class. Fortunately, they all shared the same class, but they all shared it with Miroku. Soon after they got to their class, it started. "Ok class, we're going to get into groups of nine. So, I should have three groups of nine if no one was absent." the teacher said before explaining the directions, "You are going to figure the puzzle as a group, and the first group to figure out the puzzle will get a reward. Ready, set, GO!" Then everyone started to figure out the puzzle. While everyone was working, Siri, saw Miroku moving towards her out of the corner of her eye and everyone knew what that meant. Siri screamed and ran away from him. When Siri realized that Miroku was next to her it was to late, she screamed. Miroku, then ran for his life. Siri threw a paper ball and hit Miroku in the head. Siri started looking around for something else to throw at him. "Here." Thorn, Kanna, and Sotaru said while each giving Siri a paper ball. Then she threw them and they all made their target. When the girls decided not to waste anymore paper, Siri decided to throw pencils and pens at Miroku only one sharp pencil hit him. Miroku got smart and started using Kenshin as a shield, to defend himself against foreign objects. Then, by accident Siri threw a social studies book, which hit Kenshin. He fell on Miroku, and then Miroku fell on Hiei. Then, Hiei fell on Legato and Legato fell on Inuyasha. "Oops!" Siri said while walking over to see if anyone was seriously injured. Siri helped Kenshin up, and the others had to get by themselves. "I'm really sorry," Siri said sympathetically, "but a certain lecher did a **very** bad thing. And, he will not do it again unless he wants to **die**!" Siri finished smiling innocently. Then the bell rang, and it was time for eighth period.

Later that day when school was over and girls were walking to their bus:

Kanna smiled as she got an idea, "We all should get together at someone's house!" "That's a good idea, but where?" Siri asked. "It would have to be somewhere, where there wasn't any brothers or sisters there to bug us!" Kanna thought out loud. "Well then, my house is out of the question!" Thorn chimed in. "Mine, too!" Siri answered in return. Kanna smiled, "My parents aren't home!" Thorn and Siri smiled as well. "So, that leaves you!" Thorn said while pointing to Sotaru. "You don't have any brothers or sisters, that we know of." Kanna said, her devious smile still on her face. "And, your Father doesn't care!" Thorn agreed, her smile still intact as well. "I don't think so!" Sotaru argued. Just then Kanna noticed the new guys walking to the bus as well, "Hey! Over here!" Thorn's smile grew as she looked at Siri. In return Siri smiled the same smile. Siri then covered Sotaru's mouth with the help of Kanna. "We were wondering if you guys would like to come over to Sotaru's house and hang?" Thorn asked smiling deviously. They all looked at each other and nodded. Sotaru finally got out of Kanna's and Siri's grip, then sighed in defeat. "The only way that you guys are coming over to my house, is if you have to say something!" Sotaru said smiling as if she did something miraculous, while pointing to Hiei. Hiei rolled his eyes, "Something." He spoke the way he looked, with no emotion. Sotaru scowled at Hiei, then stomped away muttering curses of her own. Siri ran to catch up with Sotaru. "Why is it that, Hiei, not talking annoyed you so much? I just don't get you, sometimes!" And with that they got on their bus. 

The bus was already pretty crowded. Yet people knew not to sit in the last four seats, for the fact that they might not live to much longer. Everyone knew that, but one person seemed to like getting his butt kicked. Before it was from girls, but with four new guys that hung out with the girls, the beatings were about to even more painful. It was Jeff, although he always lost, he insisted in getting his butt kicked and humiliated by girls. Sotaru glared at the unknowing fool, as she got to her seat that **_he_** sitting in. "Jeff..." Sotaru started. Jeff looked up. "GET OUT OF MY SEAT!!!!" Sotaru yelled furiously. "NO!" Jeff yelled back. This pi$$ed Sotaru off, but luckily Siri got there to calm Sotaru down. While Sotaru was unable to yell at Jeff, someone else decided to yell at him... "Get out of **_our_** seat!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Jeff just stared at Inuyasha. "Do you not know how to get up or something?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "Actually, yeah." Jeff replied. Inuyasha smirked, "Allow me to help you!?!?!" Inuyasha grabbed Jeff by the wrist and pulled him out of the seat and pushed him towards the front of the bus. "Next time, you'll be sorry you pi$$ed me off!!" Inuyasha said, then sat in the seat Jeff was sitting in. Sotaru following very annoyed. 

"Should we get off at your house, or should we meet at your house?" Kanna asked Sotaru. "It'd be easier to just get off at my house." replied Sotaru. Thorn looked at Sotaru, "Do you have your cell phone with you?" Sotaru nodded. "Can use to call my mom, to let..." She was cut off as Sotaru threw her cell phone at Thorn, who surprisingly caught the phone. Sotaru sighed, slouching into a comfortable position, "Do any of you guys need to?" They all shook their heads. Then, the bus stopped at Sotaru's house. The eight people got off the bus. They walked farther down the drive way to reveal a huge mansion. When everyone got inside, everything was so clean that you couldn't tell anybody lived there. "Do live here with just your parents?" Kenshin asked Sotaru. "Well, actually, I live here with my father, and nine other people." Kenshin's eyes widened. "So, what should we do?" Thorn asked. "You want a tour?" Sotaru asked. The guys nodded. When, they got to the last few rooms a women that looked like death itself swiftly stepped in front of the four girls protectively. The front part of her hair and half her forehead were the same color, and the back part of her hair was a light brown. "Elearia, what are you doing?" Sotaru asked the women. "These men smell of magic..." Elearia spoke in monotone while tilting her head to the side, "they are hiding something from you." Thorn looked at the guys, "Are you guys really hiding something from us?" "You wouldn't understand!" Legato answered back. Sotaru smirked, "Try me!?!?!" There was a short silence. "I'm a dog demon," Inuyasha answered, "well actually a half dog demon and half human." "I'm a fire apparition." Hiei answered emotionless. "I'm human, I just have telekinetic powers." Legato answered emotionless, too. "I'm an Icari." Kenshin said while looking at Siri. "That's it, those are your big secrets?" Kanna replied to their responses. "I suppose that you five can do better?" Inuyasha asked. Elearia sneered, "Actually we could. I am an ancient demon that lived over 1,300 years ago." "I'm human, but I have cat-like reflexes and features." Thorn said while turning into her true form. Nothing was really different, except for her ears and now she had a tail. Kanna blinked, "Well, I'm a wolf demon." Then her ears pointed and a fluffy tail appeared. "I'm a saiyan." Siri as a monkey tail appeared. Sotaru didn't say anything, she just stood there with her eyes closed. "What are you? Demon or Human." Inuyasha asked annoyed. Sotaru's eyes shot open, "No, for information I'm half dog demon and half vampire." Unlike the others Sotaru didn't revile her true form, instead she walked away. Inuyasha was surprised to find out that she was like him... 

Icari- An Icari is a being that looks like a human, but has wings and mystical powers that can only be awaken if they go to magical planet. I nor my cousins or my friend made up this race, but it has been altered to fit my cousin. This race is from a novel, but I don't know what one.

A/N: Sorry, it took so long. Between testing, homework, me being sick, me getting a new kitten, my formal coming up, my friend having problems with this girl, and my mom getting surgery, things have hectic. But here it is! R&R! C YA!! 

P.S.- I will be adding two characters from a show and almost all the characters from another show in this fic. Another anime show and a regular T.V. show. And the characters are Gohan and Goten from Dragon Ball Z (DBZ) and the T.V. show Angel. Which unfortunately has only three episodes left . Here is my disclaimer for both: I do not and probably never will own either show nor character(s), because if I did own Angel, then it wouldn't be ending . The next chapter will be an updated Prologue, even though people don't normally do that, but oh well. 


End file.
